The invention relates to a CV-jointed shaft having a first and a second constant velocity fixed joint. Each joint comprises an outer part with outer running grooves, an inner part with inner running grooves and a cage arranged therebetween for guiding balls which engage opposed outer running grooves and inner running grooves, forming a pair. The outer part is provided with first connecting means and the inner part is provided with second connecting means, having a plunging assembly which comprises a plunging journal connected to the inner part of the first constant velocity joint and a plunging sleeve connected to an intermediate shaft. Rolling contact members engage opposing running grooves arranged in the plunging journal and the plunging sleeve, and the intermediate shaft is connected to the inner part of the second constant velocity fixed joint.
Such a CV-jointed shaft is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,733. The plunging journal is produced to be integral with the inner part of the first constant velocity fixed joint, with a journal being formed on to the inner part of the second constant velocity fixed joint. The intermediate shaft, by means of a first portion, is firmly positioned on the journal of the inner part of the second constant velocity fixed joint. At its other end, the intermediate shaft carries the plunging sleeve. The disadvantage of this embodiment is that the inner parts of the two constant velocity joints have to be of a different design. This results in higher costs, especially for the tools for producing the inner parts.
It is the object of the invention to propose a CV-jointed shaft which can be produced at reasonable cost.